Everything
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Yugi doesn't like his life anymore. What happens when everything you want you get? Total happiness? You'd be surprised. Yugi struggles with finding himself and living on the wild side.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note~ Hey everybody, Happy Thanksgiving!!:D This is really short I know! Sorry!! The next chapter will be up momentarily! :)

Chapter 1: Intro

Do you know that feeling of having too much? What happens when your dreams become reality? Than what's your goal in life? Usually people are overjoyed when their far-fetched dreams become real, but the magic lasts for only so long. It gets dull and soon your life's dream is your life and you have no more dreams, no more goals you've accomplished everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. Too much of everything if you ask me. Too much of your dreams all colliding with each other. Getting what you want, all of it.

The Duelist Champion title,not to mention other tournaments and stuff that I've won, Im a world reknowned duelist. Im famous!, what's cooler than that?. Who wouldn't want the life I have? People all over would kill thousands to be me.

Everyone wants my life

.....

Except me

(end of chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2 And So It Began

Author's Note ~ Okay Guys, Here's chapter 2! Hope you like this story.

AuthorsNote 2~ This story is narrated from Yugi's POV. Just lettin you know :)

Chapter 2: And So It Began

You see it all started a few months ago when I was hanging out with my friends Seth and Natasha at The Mall. They were talking about last's night party, which was normal, since it was Monday. Every Monday they would talk about the parties they had been to. I had always been invited but I could never attend many Out-Of-Town Tournaments during the weekends.

I never really minded when they went off and talked about the parties for it only lasted about ten minutes and than we all shared a conversation in which we all could contribute. But not this time. This time the party had really gotten out of control, and to us kids that's what we mean by a great party.

Lots of kids had gotten drunk and were doing lots of very entertaining things, like doing drunk dances, and making fools of themselves. And some of the girls, even the nice girls who were drunk, started stripping in front of everyone. Okay so I guess it's inappropriate but I'm sixteen what do you expect? Anyway the party really was good because the cops came and did everything to get everyone to shut of the music. A few arrests were made and seven people jumped off of the roof into the pool for ten bucks. The Party had really been amazing, but not to the parent's of the kid who didn't know that a party was being thrown due to their absence, but that's besides the point. I was sick and tired of hearing everyone always have fun without me. I used to love parties, I'm very sociable and very carefree and I need to have fun, it's like a must. I mean sure duels are fun, but the magic wears off soon when you learn that its not fun when people have expectations of you. So than I came to my conclusion, my friends got to go to parties, and I got to go to tournaments. My friends had fun at the parties, I got pressured at the duels. I'm the same age as them, why should I be deprived of fun?

So that's how it all started, me wanting some fun. Okay that's not the truth, well it's not the whole truth. You see I have actually made more than that kid's parents from duels profession income. Sounds weird to say "profession" doesn't it because I'm a kid and all. Anyway I could throw just as loud as a party at my house.

Than it struck me, I didn't have a house of my own, but I did have Seto's I first moved in ,it was so cool!. And surely I could get some friends and have some fun in such a cool place right? My friends couldn't believe at first when I had told them.

"Are you like serious", asked Natasha, "I thought it was off limits to have parties in."

"Yeah man", said Seth, "You don't even let us go there."

"That's not the point", I said, "Wouldn't it be so cool?"

"Are we allowed to like do this?", asked Natasha.

"Yeah I know", said Seth, "We'd be dead if we got caught."

"Guys" I whined, most definetly disappointed in their disapproval, "Come on, it would be great, wouldn't it?"

"Are you kidding me", said Seth, "It'd be the party of the year!"

"Well than it's done", I said, "I'll do it."

"Let's not be stupid here", said Natasha.

"I'm not", I protested, "I have it all planned out!"

"All right", cried Seth, "A plan!"

"That's not what I meant", said Natasha, "I mean ,is this a good idea; you know to go through with this?"

"Um yeah", I said, "That's why I'm doing it!"

"So Yugi", said Seth, "How are we pulling this off?"

"We", said Natasha and I.

"Yeah we", said Seth, "I want credit for throwing the biggest party ever! Besides you'll need help, and Natasha you know you're in because even though its against your better judgement and all you have destroyed your conscious a long time ago when you decided it would be fun to dye your sister's hair green."

"That was an act of war", cried Natasha.

"So you're in", I said.

"Let's hear it", sighed Natasha.

"Good", I said, "Well on Saturday we have another Tournament at five which leaves Friday open, however Tea has an auditon with the some performing arts school held at some theatre down town. Seto's working, and Duke,Tristan, Yami and Joey want to go out and do something because they're just like that."

"Just like what?", asked Seth.

"Friends and all, they like to hang out", I replied, "I have ordered them reservations at a restaurant, and I paid the waiters off to bring the food and stuff twenty minutes late for each course. Than they'll go catch a movie."

"Isn't that kind of suspicious?", asked Natasha, "Your not including yourself in plans, and you doing something nice for them?"

"Aw come on", I said, "Give me more credit, I gave it to them as a free thing that comes in the mail, and who would pass up free stuff? Noone."

"Works for me", said Seth.

"Good", I said, "Now I'll need a bunch of people that you guys know. Everyone's invited, but remember this can't be public. If Seto or Yami find out, I'm dead."

Well needless to say Natasha and Seth easily had the invite going to everyone they knew And also needless to say everyone was up and ready to come Friday night.

As planned everything went smoothly, like I predicted no one was home. It was so quiet. Silence often scares me. I don't like to be alone; I don't like being by myself. My greatest fear is the world blowing up and I being the only survivor. When I was little I hated to be alone so much that it scared me to the point of crying. I hated it with a passion. Maybe it was because I was often alone.

My parents were forced to travel a lot, and boy did they travel. They were home every week but nothing was permanent, everything was unpredictable and often people need consistency, especially kids.

I didn't get it, so to keep one thing permanent I hung out at Grandpa's, he didn't mind any because I could do anything and I usually kept my mouth shut about it.

But it's kind of hard to fill the desire of both consistency and social interaction. And this party was supposed to be my cure. However it was everything but that.

A/N: (Wouldn't it be mean if I stopped right here? Lol nah I'll keep going :D )

As I mentioned previously everything had gone according to plan. The guests began to arrive. Now let me tell you something about the guests and their "gifts". First of all there were over three thousand kids and that's not even close to the amount, I just stopped estimating when I got to three thousand, it was packed! Every kid in each grade in the high school had come, it was an open invitation which meant kids of all ages. So the entire Domino City Public High School was in an off-limits zone. But it got worse for the numbers increased. Kids from other schools had heard about it and were coming, all of the private school kids had come, as well as kids from high schools that were out of the district. Thousands of kids were in a place that wasn't supposed to be seen by the public.

Anyway back to the "gifts". After everyone quit bugging me for a picture and autographs they started acting normal, and the "gifts" began to work their magic. There were all sorts of drugs, ecstasy, heroine, marijuana, need I continue? There were alcoholic beverages, every type of beer possible, Budweiser, Miller, Coors, and beer companies that I had never even heard of. Plus there were all types of wine and champagne. Meeting a celebrity and partying in a monster sized mansion,I guess calls for champagne.

Well I didn't really care about the "gifts", or the teenage stripper girls, or the other crap that was there. I just cared about everyone enjoying themselves regardless of what they had to do to get that entertainment. I guess when I'm older I'll care but as of now, I don't, I honestly don't and I don't think that there's anything wrong with that. I just wanted people to be having a good time, I wanted people to give me credit for their happiness, it's just the best feeling possible. Giving really is great, especially when you get to get some of what you give.

Due to the amount of people certain parts of the mansion became open, rooms that I had no intention of letting people enter. But I really had no control over that, but trust me it doesn't mean that I wasn't mad about it, because I was.

Them trashing my room, well that's fine with me because heck it was pretty much trashed to being with. But them trashing my friends' rooms, well now that's just harsh. I mean they had no right to break Joey's trophies, redecorate Yami's room, go through the more personal items of Tea, break almost all of Tristan's furniture in his room and have a bat fight ( like a sword fight, but with baseball bats lol) in Duke's breaking everything thing in there, and they absolutely no right to have a water balloon fight in Seto's room and than miss and t going through the window or into the wall drenching much of his stuff, including his tv and desktop.

And than it got worse, they started go through more of Seto's high tech stuff. They were breaking stuff left and right. But it really got heated up when they got into the plane and Seto's lamborgini. Well it wasn't my fault they knew how to hot wire stuff. Luckily the plane never took off, well much anyway.

Needless to say things were not good. And to make things worse it backfired. Seto was the first enter. He got a call from the polce that his lamborgini was claimed to have a drunk driver, after swivels in the road and than crash into a pole with 10 teenagers, and yeah I mean 10. You read correctly, 10. How they squeezed in there I don't know, and I really don't care.

Anyway it was quickly found out by the media, (how they obtain this info so fast I don't know) that a party was being thrown at the mansion. Well the restaurant that Yami,Joey, Tristan and Duke were in had a T.V. that happened to display the news channels, and they were all over this story. So they came in next. Then Tea. Let me assure you and bet your savings that it was not good, not good at all.

Since Seto was friends with a cop, he didn't blame us and made some quick arrests and easily got everyone out of the place. They too have got a pretty good time record for getting things done. It must have been like ten minutes, only ten minutes! Yeah well maybe time flew by for me because I knew as soon as everyone was gone I was dead. Which I was in case you're interested.

The cop actually helped us in getting rid of the media. All that was left were six angry, no angry is not the word I'm looking for furious, yes furious will do, six furious teens, and one poor innocent me. Buying it? Well they didn't.

First they gasped at the place, and I have to admit they had a right to. The place was trashed, and it didn't help that plasma screen had a porn picture up, and man for once I really noticed how big that screen was. Needless to say that was immediately shut off.

Now the floors, heh what floors? Everything was covered in trash, and not good trash. Beer cans, bongs, drug needles. That does not look good, not at all. And than things really got bad when everyone went into their rooms. Yeah well I am forbidden to ever repeat the language they used. Trust me it was not good, every other word obtained the F word. seriously, the other words used in the sentence was my name, and not in the good way. So after everyone did a quick look around and tour the new manson ,they came after me .

I guess I can't blame them for being mad, but they can't blame me either, it's just so boring around here. Anyway they did blame me, and they blamed me badly.

They were ready to kill; they started to resemble traits of carnivores and instantly I found myself in a dog pile. Lucky for me I had Yami, and even though he was mad he was still my guardian. So he took me by the shirt collar and threw, and I when I say, " threw" I do mean, "threw", literally into my bedroom and locked it. The cops came on in and helped out by cleaning the place for they wanted to see how many alcoholic beverages and drugs were exposed. Something about a survey. Anyway a lot of the parents also showed up offering to clean in exchange for not getting sued after what some of their children had done. Their offer had been taken up and in some miraculous way the place was in mint condition, with the exception of the bedrooms in one hour. I still don't know how they pulled that off, and than again I don't know a lot of things.

Anyway when they came for me, they were not in a good mood, not one whatsoever. I was coldly and harshly placed on the living room couch as everyone else stood hovering over me. Now I like people being around me, but I am claustrophobic and all, and it couldn't of helped none that they were ready to kill.

"Well", said Yami, "How do you explain this?"

"I don't", I said.

I figured the story was out anyway, and if he hadn't heard it than he would. There was no use in coming up with some fake story; it would just get me in more trouble.

"Look", I said, "I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, I had no idea it was going to go this far, I'm sorry I really am."

"SORRY", cried Tea, "SORRY? HET GUYS HE SAYS HE'S SORRY!"

"Does sorry fix my trophies and my stuff", screamed Joey, "Not to mention-

Okay now the rest of this is a blur because everyone came after me at once. Anyway what I got out of it was everyone using Joey's "does sorry fix" line. Here were a few of them.

"Does sorry fix my trophies" "Does sorry fix the windows"

(Yeah they said it more than once, sounded like broken records)

"Does sorry fix the furniture" "Does sorry fix all the electronics I spend a fortune on" - This one came from Seto. "Does sorry fix the our reputation". "I can't believe you let strangers in here! You're not in charge! Who gave you that right!" "Who do you think you are to just completely open this mansion to some pot heads?" "What kind of moron are you?" "I'm going to pound you, you little demon. Do you know all of the personal things your drunk buddies trashed!" "I can't believe I'm even friends with you!"- Yup Yami, he was too upset to come up with anything clever so he took the whole "friend" thing into his own possession. "Do you know how long it'll take to clean this?"- And here I thought it was clean! Usually a clean floor and fixed things works for me, but I guess they wanted top notch condition, better than before. "People could have been seriously hurt!" "People could have sued!"- And we all know that Seto said this one.

Okay it's kind of pointless to keep naming everything. It just gets me more upset. Remember when sorry was enough, and sorry would cut it? Not today, and if you don't think that getting yelled at the people you live with doesn't hurt than you're crazy or you've never lived with anyone because you would definitely know that words hurt as do negative feelings. They bashed on me for two hours straight.

And than I blew it.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY", I screamed.

I had taken everything all of the time, I had taken their comments, and logic, but enough was enough.

"IT WAS A MISTAKE," I yelled again.

I stood up face to face with all of them and pushed them so I had some breathing space. Yup this is me either really upset or mental. Anyway they were as startled as I was. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but than again I couldn't believe this whole thing would backfire either.

"You guys aren't my parents", I yelled, "I said I was sorry for the damage! I'll pay it back, but it's not about money or stuff like that, I know that okay? I know it's about our reputation and about responsibility. And well I'm sorry! You hear me, I said I was sorry! It wasn't like I killed anybody! It got out of control, it wasn't my fault! I'm going to bed!

And I did. I stormed out of the room and straight into my bedroom and locked it. Everyone else decided they had enough for one night and did the same but conveniently seemed to forget that I obtained emotions. Now I wasn't upset anymore now I was mad, and anger in my opinion is worse than sorrow because the actions taken can never lead up to anything good.

Things only went downhill from here.

(end of chapter 2)

AuthorsNote: Well what'd you think? I need atleast 5 reviews before continuing just cause I want to know if this story is worth it. :) Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3 Punishment and the Beginning

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! And Bluefire123, you'd be surprised how you can fit 10 people in a lamborgini, I've actually tried it (mind you the car was not on, and it was for fun and all) all you need to do is have people sit on the floor or on other people. XD anyway the reviews have really inspired me! Keep them coming !! 3

Chapter 3 : Punishment and The Beginning Of It All

I discovered something very amazing the next morning; there's a 5AM. I know this because I woke up, (third time) finding it hard to sleep. I don't sleep well when people are mad at me. Anyway I decided I wasn't going to try to go back to bed this time.

I let the previous night's memories flood my mind, and the more I thought about it the more I realized something. I AM a kid, not an adult so why do I have to work like one? No one gives me any slack for missing out on kid stuff so why should they yell for two hours straight when I make a little itty bitty mistake. Okay,so it wasn't itty bitty, but it was a mistake. A big mistake, but nonetheless a mistake. I said I was sorry, and that should have been enough. So they help me clean up the mess, or they punish me somehow, but they had no right to yell like that and hurt my feelings.

Personally I would rather be punished than be yelled at. I can't stand people yelling at me, it's just the way I it's because when I was little, my parents would yell at me, it killed because I was trying so hard. I hate screaming I can't stand people screaming. My parents did that a whole lot. Always yelling at each other, it's horrible that feeling of 'd never stop screaming, and it sickened and frustrated me that no matter what I did there would always be screaming. So that's why I am the way I am today. I'd rather be grounded or something any day than be yelled at. I know it might sound crazy but it's the truth, I don't like people being hostile towards one another, I just like it when everyone gets along.

Well that's all besides the point. The point was (to me anyway) that I was a kid and so I should be treated, and my other point is that no one should yell at someone who was sorry for a mistake they made considering the circumstances. So the more I thought the angrier I had become. But not so much as angry but as frustrated. I was stuck on this crummy planet with nothing, just work. No dreams, no fun, nothing, pure hell if you ask me.

So I did something about it. Now what I did I'm not proud of, especially since it led to a cycle of hell but it needed to be done. I know it wasn't right, and I know that I had a choice to make, I knew my options and my consequences, but at the moment it seemed like a good idea.

I ran off. Well not really like running away, but just getting out for a while. I ran for 3 miles all the way to the Mall. Now let me tell you something 3 miles by car not be very long, but by foot, ha! It's forever, and for once that was okay. Running releases endorphins which calms you down, and I needed desperately to be calmed down. I reached my friends out of breath, and looking like crap but it was okay because I was okay again.

Now let me tell you something about living with a guardian of any sort. They usually need to know where you're going, and not only that, they need to know who you're with, and where you're staying, and all of that crap. Well Yami is really big on that; everyone is obsessed with something and with Yami it's him knowing where I am. He feels that if he doesn't know where I was and something happens to me would never forgive himself, because he is responsible for me.

Now to make matters worse I really did something awful. I blew-off the duel. I was a no- show, and it wasn't an accident it was done on purpose.

I once again knew the consequences if I didn't go, but I didn't care. I was having such a regular day with my friends that it didn't matter. No pressure, happy zone. That was it, and that's what I decided to keep. It was kind of like a scale, Happy and Realistic or Beat-Out and Pressured. I decided to go with happy, I usually do. Anyway,I went with that decision to blow off the duel.

Needless to say they were not pleased. Than to really add oil to the fire I walked in around ten, five hours after the duel. Yami was waiting for me, and the rest of them were on the sofa's when I walked in. I knew I was in huge trouble when nobody said anything. That meant Yami was so mad that he told them to mind their own business. But I thought I wasn't in over my head that bad. What I failed to see was that no one had really recovered from that night. So Yam was mad, no mad is not the word I'm looking for. Yami was furious. He stormed over to me and grabbed me by the back of my head and dragged me into my room.

Once we got there I knew I was in deep-trouble because he had that look to kill, that look which was caused from worry and aggravation.

"Well", exclaimed Yami throwing his arms in the air, "I'm waiting!"

I sighed, there was no way he could understand this especially after talking to other group members giving their inputs.

"No answer?", asked Yami

I looked away, I had no answer that he would find suitable.

"Well than", said Yami, "Here we are."

In a minute Yami joined me on the floor and quickly sat on me. Now if you think that's not so bad, well than you're definitely wrong. If you think having some one who weights more than you and is taller than you is comfortable, than you're crazy. It hurts like hell, and the worst part of all there's nothing you can do about it.

Sure I struggled to get free, like I always did, but failed.

I knew what was coming, and I guess I deserved coming from his point of view, but still...In a flash Yami backhanded me with his fist. It killed like crazy and I'd probably be all black and blue in the morning where he had hit me. Than he grabbed my arm and put it behind my back giving me an Indian rope burn, and pulling up like he'd brake it or something.

"OW", I cried, "Yami!"

"IF you ever", cried Yami, "EVER decide to leave without saying anything, ever decided to throw another party, and than completely blow off a duel which we lost thanks to you, I'll kill you! DO you hear me?! This isn't a game Yugi!"

(Remember that during his speech he's still killing my arm over here)

"You are my friend and lately I don't know what has gotten into you but it ends here! No more Yugi, you hear me, no more!"

Yami threw me down to the ground and once more I found myself being sat on.

"Get off", I cried.

"NO", shouted Yami straight back at me.

I somehow managed to get my arms free to strike at Yami. It didn't work too well. He grabbed them both and jammed them under his knee. Than he took my face and pulled it up so we were looking eye to eye.

"You are out of control", he said, "You can't act like this! What you have done the last few days was irresponsible, immature, and just plain out stupid! You're my friend and I'm not gonna let you turn into a clown."

Than his voice became more gentle and quiet, "I'm sorry aibou but you have to be punished."

He looked over at the closet.

"NO", I screamed, "Yami no!"

I was practically pleading with him, "NO, please no!"

I could tell Yami felt bad for me, but I also knew Yami and when he said something it happened.

He pulled me up and walked me over to my closet. I jammed my feet up against the wall preventing him from putting me anywhere.

"I'm sorry", I shrieked. "I won't do it again, I'll behave! But please don't do that!"

I was now hysterically crying.

"Yami please", I begged, "I promise I'll be good, honest!" Yami looked down, he felt really bad.

"I'm sorry aibou", he said, "But if I let it go now, than who's to say what else will be let gone."

"YAMI I'M YOUR FRIEND!"

"I know Yugi, and I'm your friend who happens to have been your guardian. You know that I have to punish you because no one else will. I don't like it but it's my job. What you did today and yesterday was inexcusable."

He opened the closet door, "I'm sorry. I'll see you in an hour."

He threw me into the closet and locked it. Okay now I really lost it, I started screaming and jamming on the door for him to let me out, but he didn't. Finally I collapsed on the floor hysterically crying in fear.

I know this might sound bad but Yami has thrown me in the closet for the times when I really screw up because he knows that it hits me hard. He knows that I'm scared to be in closets and so he takes advantage of it. To me you could hit me for forever, and yell at me to some justification and it would still be better than being in a closet for an hour.

Let me explain. When Yami throws me in the closet let me be the first to give you the tour. There is no light, pitch darkness in a cramped up area. There's no room to do anything but to think. I have a very over active imagination. I imagine things that happen so much so that I can make myself sick. It scares me because I start to see things. Like the story I had created that time was that a murder was in the closet with me sitting across from me. He was mental and had drool coming down his face. He was laughing with a knife and was telling me how he would strike from anywhere because of his demented leg that let him jump however he liked. He had just eaten five children in front of me and I had heard them scream, and their mothers who he ate next. And than he was going to kill me as soon as he lifted his head. Well of course I believed that the character lifted his head, and than those horrible eyes, twisted and diluted. Just glaring at me, ready to strike at any moment, any moment. And all I could do was hear him breathe.

Honestly I don't mean to make these things up but it just happens I can't help it. Anyway I believed my story so much that I began to actually see it happening. The mind sees what it wants to see, or so I've heard and my mind wanted to see that crazy person. It scared me so much, and Yami knew all of this, which is why he felt so bad about locking me up for an hour.

Now hear is something that I was recently found out. Of course I wasn't there when this happened because I was in the closet, but Yami told me this a few days ago when I brought this up with him. I told him how I was afraid he'd forget or something, and than he told me this: (happened right after he threw me in the closet)

"Yami", said Duke, "You really go through with it?"

"Go through with what?", asked Yami.

"Hitting Yugi and all and locking him up like he was a criminal or something."

"Of course I did. I've done it before. I told you, the punishment that works."

"Hmph. Well we're going out to the movies you want to come?"

"No I can't", gasped Yami.

"Why not?"

"Because it's very important that when times up I let Yugi out."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll be here to let him out." said Joey

"No you're missing the point. It's very important that I am the one that lets Yugi out of there. You don't understand, he's made himself sick before in that closet. I have to be there to make him recompose himself. It's also important because Yugi needs to know that I'll always be there for him, and that I care enough to let him out."

"Oohh. Did you say he's made himself sick before?"

"Incredibly. He's going to be highly unstable when I let him out."

"Why?"

"Yugi is one of the most creative people you'll ever meet if you get to know him on his "off time". He comes up with these horrifying stories, they've even given me nightmares."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Okay now back to me. Now most people thought I would have been mad with Yami but I wasn't. He didn't see where I was coming from and he was doing his best. Okay yeah I was mad that he yelled at me for not seeing my point of view, and I would keep that grudge for a while. But I still understood why it did it. He didn't do it to be mean, and he didn't do it out of anger. He did it out love.

It's funny because I have a career and I aid this guys tremendously in duel battles but I still have to be raised. It gets confusing after a while. I don't know who I am sometimes, a dueling celebrity or a kid. And I have made myself sick trying to find the answer because it is confusing and it is frustrating.

But more on that later. Now back to me in the closet. Finally what seemed like forever Yam opened the closet. He found me huddled in a corner with a pale face, crying and shaking. He offered me a hand, which I took.

He brought me into a huge hug.

"Calm down, it's okay. It's all over."

We stayed like that for a while. It felt so much better to be with him. He didn't plan on letting me go, he never did. He let me let go first. He knew that I needed that hug because it was like I had been through torture. He let me let go and let me decide when I was stable enough to talk.

I didn't want to talk about it though. He hadn't thrown me in the closet for a while. At least a year now.

Yami clutched my head, (this time tenderly).

He kept repeating himself saying, "It was okay", and that "I was fine", and that "it was over now".

When I was a little bit better Yami brought me into the living room where we surprisingly found the entire group. However they were more surprised to see us. Yami had his arm draped over. My eyes were red, and my face hadn't quite returned to its normal color, plus I had a black and blue right below my eye. Everyone gasped at us.

"I thought you guys went to the movies", said Yami completely ignoring their comments.

"Sold out", said Seto keeping his eyes fixed on me.

I didn't like being the certain of attention.

"All right everyone", said Yami, "That's enough."

He brought me over to the couch where he practically forced me to watch the show with everyone. My breathing was a little off, but I was getting my stability back. Things were becoming normal again. I knew that I'd end up sleeping in Yami's room because of a nightmare I'd have, but whatever.

At the moment I was glad to just get out of the closet. I didn't think I'd ever screw up (especially purposefully) again. I was going to be extra good. I was going to be a good little boy, and not do anything bad, and that included pranks on Tea just to be on the safe side.

But if only I had seen that this was only the beginning.

(end of chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

Chapter 4: The Fight

Like predicted I had a very graphic nightmare after Yami locked me in the closet. I did not react well to it. It's not my fault it's just that I'm too creative and too imaginative. It all came down on me on that night. I kept seeing this hideous deformed duck trying to eat me. I know it may sound funny but it was horrifying. I screamed so loud that it must have wakened people in the entire city.

Anyway I ran out of my room so fast I probably broke a world record. All the others were out of their bedrooms in the hallway staring at me, but I didn't care at the moment. Soon after I cared a lot, but more on that later. I started banging on Yami's door so hard that I thought that there would definitely be a dent in the morning, but luckily there wasn't. It did seem that way though.

Finally Yami opened the door and barreled me into a huge hug. He tried calming me down but I was just too upset, and I had all my nerves going. I don't know what it is about me but I have so much energy it's scary. Yami used to bring me to doctors because of it and all they could recommend was a change in diet. Ever wonder why I eat pizza? No sugar or caffeine. Plus they're really good! Anyway I had my nerves up and that was it, I was just full of energy. I was jumping up and down and screaming so badly that Yami actually yelled at me. "Yugi" he said loudly, "You have to calm down, you're going to make yourself sick!"

"I-I c-can't!"

He put both his arms on my shoulders and tried keeping me down. Needless to say that didn't work so we ended up on the floor. He was about to pin me down but he remembered that it wouldn't be a good idea to do that after he had punished me in that position. So he just put me in a huge hug one of which I couldn't even move. He pushed my head into his chest and started saying it was only a dream, and it was over and that one day I would definitely be able to make a movie out of my dreams.

And this is why Yami is the best friend ever. I've heard the women gossip about everyone in the neighborhood and I remember what they would say about Yami. They'd say that boy is prince charming. He must be one of the greatest people out there and it's true, he is. And see this was why I wasn't mad at him about before. He really does his best and is really a good guy. And best of all he didn't make me feel like a baby that night, unlike everyone else. People do things out of anger, but they also do things out of humiliation. So many people fail to see that, and if they had just kept their mouths shut and closed their eyes maybe we wouldn't have been in the situation we came to be in.

Yami just holding me there like a little kid in the middle of the hallway while everyone else stared at us. Finally when I stopped shaking he took me out of his arms and looked at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah", I replied wearily.

There was snickering from everyone else and them turning their heads to laugh. Now trust me that makes you feel like crap, really badly. Yami gave everyone one of those looks to kill, which shut them up for a while but than they started in again with their jokes.

Now teasing I can understand, as well as pulling pranks. Those two things I do often and have perfected. But hurting someone's feelings is just uncalled for. I don't do it them, and they shouldn't have done it to me. They really made me feel ridiculous. I try hard, very hard to be as mature as everyone else to an extent even though I'll never admit it. I'd like to belong with their group but they're so "adult-like". See here's my dilemma again, child or adult. It's hard figuring out the difference and it's hard trying to find an answer. Anyway I was real embarrassed when they started cackling like morons behind my back, (literally). But for that moment I tried my best to ignore them and just concentrate on reality and that the monster from my dream was not going to jump out of my closet.

Yami felt real bad for me so he decided to give me my "feel better food". Cookies have always made me feel better no matter what the situation. I know Yami always keeps a stash because we are both crazy about them. However when Yami started getting calls from my teacher about my hyper behavior he cut sugar and caffeine from both my diet and his. He couldn't eat it in front of me, I mean that's just not nice! Sure we both have it occasionally but not everyday, I'd just lose it.

But cookies, that's another story. Yami would never be able to give them up. He needs to know that they're in the house. I was so glad Seto had cookies because if they didn't I knew Yami would be in the Seto's kitchen all day trying to find the recipe. He loves them almost as much as me, but since he can eat them whenever he wants it's not as much as a treat for him.

"Yugi", Yami said, "Meet me in the kitchen okay? Get two glasses filled with milk, and two napkins okay? What type of cookies do you want?"

"Whatever we got", I replied.

Dumb question, or answer because Yami as an ample amount of every type of cookie, even pastry cookies. I don't really care for them because that's too sweet, and well I don't like cookies like that. They always seem to say, "I'm better than you are" they way they have those jelly swirls, or how they come in a white box. I don't know, maybe it's just me. Anyway back to my dumb question.

Yami gave me this weird look as if to say, "I'm your friend remember?"

"Oh yeah", I said, "Just bring in everything."

Yami smiled happily. I was letting him have his little cookie feast and if anyone asked why he gained a few more pounds he could blame it on me. He darted into his room leaving me with "them". I stood up and just walked away. Not much else to do you know? I heard Seto say something nasty. I don't know what it was but I know it was really nasty. It was his tone of voice. I turned around and just stared at him. I don't know what his problem was.

Moving on I met Yami in the kitchen with the milk and napkins. He came in with two big brown bags filled with cookies inside. I laughed at him. You see no one's perfect and no one has no embarrassing thing, or obsession and for Yami it's cookies. We started eating them when he finally broke the ice.

"You care to talk", he asked.

"About what? My dream?"

"Not quite. I think you know what I'm talking about. Come on tell me what's eating you. I know that it's something. We finally have some private time. Tell me."

"Okay", I said.

Now I was ready to pour my heart out to Yami that very second. I was going to tell him all the mixed feelings I had been having and the loneliness I had been experiencing. Right then and there I was going to tell, and I really wished I had been given that change, would have saved a lot of agony. But I didn't; Joey walked in.

"Hey guys", he said, "Seto says to go to bed because we have an early day and he wants everyone to be awake tomorrow."

"Tell Seto to go screw himself", said Yami jokingly.

I never got this, but Yami and Seto's relationship often deals with them telling each other off. Seto knew that when he sent Joey in there that he was going to come back with something negative. For some reason he finds it funny and visa versa. I fail to see that humor, I'm always afraid it'll lead to a huge fight or something, but it hasn't yet.

"No" I had protested, "I don't want to upset the almighty Seto anymore, come on let's just go to bed."

I got up and left for Yami's bedroom. Seven minutes later he had come back. He had to pick up all of his cookies and clean up the mess. Yami and I had often shared a bed. Whenever I had nightmares or was upset I would sleep with Yami for it always made my problems go away. But for once that didn't work. I was tossing and turning all night, not to mention moaning in my sleep. (Yami told me that). I had a very bad night. I wasn't worried about the dream anymore or any of the creatures I had invented when in captivity, (that's the word I use when I'm in the closet, makes Yami feel bad), but I was just trying to determine my place in this house.

This whole kid/adult thing was really getting to me. I didn't understand. I was only sixteen. It was very confusing. I didn't know who I was, and that scared me. All night I tried to figure it out and every time I got an answer it would easily be contradicted. I couldn't make heads or tails of myself and that really screwed me up some.

So you can see how I had a bad night. In the morning Yam wasn't going to let me get away with it either. For the record I'm not a morning person, I hate mornings. I don't even have my regular voice in the morning, it's all cracked up and dry. So in the morning I did not feel like to talking to Yami about my problems, however he had other plans.

We woke up in his bed as we heard commotion being caused outside.

"Let's go", said Seto, "We have a duel! Motto wake up!"

See what he meant to say was "Yugi get up", but he wouldn't dare with Yami right there. Plus he would never tell Yami what to do. Yami happens to be a morning person and his brain fully functions in the morning unlike Seto. So if Seto wanted to be a brat he couldn't in front of Yami who would see what he was doing. Get it? Anyway Yami stirred for a minute and than woke up.

"What's he screaming about?", he asked.

"Oh he just wants us to get up for the duel monsters match."

"All this just for a duel?"

"Yeah", I said.

I went to get out of the bed to get dressed but I was pulled back by Yami. He's very strong okay?

"Hey hold up" he said. "I want to talk to you."

I laid back down on the pillow, arguing was futile. You have to know that when you're with Yami. He can be real compassionate but real persistent, and since he's stubborn and strong he usually get what he wants.

"About what" I asked, trying to play dumb but failing. I don't like talking in the morning it's just how I am.

"Bout last night."

"The dream? Yeah I'm okay now, thanks for caring bye!"

"Not so fast. Before Joey walked in you were going to tell me something. So tell me now."

I looked at him. It was the perfect opportunity to say something. But I couldn't do it on my own especially in the morning. If he wanted to know what was up he was going to have to be persistent, which he planned on being.

"Come on", he coaxed, "I'm your friend, you tell me everything, remember?"

"Yeah I remember," I said, "Okay it's like this."

Than Seto came in, I swear I must have the worst timing ever.

"That's it! I've been calling everyone for a half hour now, move it!"

Than he examined us still in bed.

"YOU'RE NOT DRESSED?!"

I felt like screaming at him, of course we're dressed see the sweat pants on? But I knew better. He wanted us to be all laced up and ready to go, so you can imagine how mad he was when he saw we weren't. "Yami", he screamed, "I told you two not to have a little party last night!"

"We didn't have a party", said Yami calmly, "Calm down and we'll be right out."

"NO!"

"Excuse me", said Yami.

"This is it! That kid (he pointed at me accusingly) has gotten away with everything these last few days!"

"This has nothing to do with him", protested Yami, "We're just a bit late, that's it. Leave Yugi out of it, because it has nothing to do with him."

"Yes it does! It has everything to do with him!"

Now everyone started to gather outside the room and stare at the growing fight. It would be any second before Yami would begin to shout back, and I did not want to be in the middle of it. I don't like seeing Yami angry, it scares me because he doesn't deserve it, and he's just smart enough to realize that which means he'll hold a grudge for the rest of the day. Plus if it started to get physical than I'd just be dead. They're both around the height and muscular. I'm 4'5 and lean, you do the math.

"This has everything to do with Yugi", screamed Seto, "First he threw a party in my mansion, than he blows of my duel, and than he has a nightmare and wakes us all up."

He did not have to go that far, that was just mean.

"What do you mean you're duel?"

"Look,I didn't even want that brat on the now, he completely destroyed the place a few nights ago with his stupid friends, blows off a very important duel without notice which by the way we lost thank you Yugi, and now he woke everyone up last night and kept you up because he's a big baby!"

See now like I said I'm not a morning person so all of those insults we're multiplied like by times ten. I had just wakened up and I had to go down and practice but on top of that now this? Well you see that didn't work very well. It wasn't a very good combination.

"Shut up Seto", I screamed back to everyone's surprise. "Who do you think you are to treat people like this? Can you for once just chill out! And take a look at this, you stupid thing, you don't even know what you're doing! If you think I'm stupid than take a look at this. It's how early? We can just skip this one duel!! ONE DUEL!! If you were smart you would realize something. No one's awake in the morning Seto, so you're just wasting everyone's energy, because we all know that we are going to be sluggish for the next hour or so! So chill out! And another thing you happen to need breakfast! It not only helps you lose weight but it gets your metabolism started which will give fuel hence more energy for us to put into a tedious practice. Get it? So before you start yelling at me take a look at yourself if you can bare the hideous sight and see all of the stupidities you have committed!"

I was stood up and marched out of the room, or was about to before Seto pulled me into a tight grip. He looked me straight in the eye, and than started screaming at me. Well I was already pumped up from before so I stomped on his foot. It was so funny to see him hopping around like an idiot.

"Leave me alone", I screamed, "I hate you!"

I ran out of the room passed everyone. And than Tea had to start talking in the hallway about me with Duke.

"Poor Seto", said Duke.

"Yugi is such a brat", said Tea.

I whirled around so quickly I got head rush it's not even funny, but it passed.

"Excuse me", I screamed.

"You are such a brat Yugi", said Tea, "This isn't a game!"

"Well at least I'm not a bitchy girly-girl! Or clueless idiot!"

The two of them stood there with their draws dropped opened.

I don't know what happened next but all I know was that in five seconds the entire house was screaming at except Yami. They all had me up against a wall. Lucky for me Yami came to my rescue and stood in front me.

"Leave him alone", he screamed.

"NO", shouted Seto, "This has gone to far! He's out of this house!"

"GLADLY", I shouted back. I ran into my room and locked it.

And it was true. I was happy to be off his stupid friends,and no more duels. Or was I happy? I wasn't sure, I thought I'd be relieved but this was my new life, and to take it away from me, well that wasn't right. Plus the feelings that he had won and that he had some power over me. Well I don't respond well to that. I quickly got dressed and climbed into a vent to listen to what everyone was saying.

"You can't kick him out Seto", said Joey, "We need him!"

"We need him for everything", shouted Yami.

"Well than fine", pouted Seto, "But he has to be punished! I want him in his room at all times until he starts acting like us!"

"But he's only sixteen", said Yami.

I didn't care to hear the rest of it, they were discussing exactly what I had been struggling and the fact that they themselves didn't know, and that there wasn't a black and white answer got me real upset. So much so that I rushed to the bathroom and got sick. And that was it, the last straw.

I ran out of my room and into the hallway and decided to give another speech.

"I hate you", I screamed, "I hate all of you! Seto you are such a loser! You don't want me here well good because I don't want to be here either! I'm going over to the mall Yami, see you know where I am, God forbid you don't have my pin point location! Okay bye!"

I stormed out of the hallway, down the stairs and into the garage. Than I knew what would really get them real mad. I began to smile mischievously and then it all began.

AuthorsNote: Wow O_o that was intense wasn't it?? lol. Review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Runaway

AuthorsNote: Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed and such :) Sorry for the late update, I got really sick, so owe you guys a big update. Anyways on with the story!!

Chapter 5: Runaway

Ah so now where did we leave off? Oh yeah, this is where I turn to the wild side! Things start to get chaotic. Heh love that word, chaotic. The next week was one of pure hell. I did a lot of stupid things, some of which involve, drugs, vandalism, gangs, and a monkey. But more about that later.

Anyway after I yelled at everyone and stormed off, I was so mad and all I wanted to do was get them mad, frustrated, and aggravated beyond belief and trust me.I succeeded. I found myself in the garage ready to take off when I noticed that the cars were perfectly lined up and sparking clean. I knew that it would really get on Seto's nerves if i screwed everything up and that's exactly what I was aiming for. So I grabbed the oil, which also pretty smart since it costs so much and I'd be wasting it, and poured it all over the cars. But that wasn't enough that was too easy to clean. And than I remembered, we had cement. Normal teenagers wouldn't have cement in their garages unless their parents were masons or something, but than again at the time I had established that I was not a normal teenager. So I took the cement and plastered it all over the cars. But that still wasn't enough, I was still so mad.

And that's the problem with anger. When you don't tell your problems, they add up and than all at once you explode and do things that you wouldn't normally do. That's one of the things I have learned out of all of this. Never do anything in anger, take a deep breath and clue into reality and see exactly what you're doing and the damage you're creating. So anyway I saw Seto's brand new 2009 bently standing so proud So I decided to install a few of my own adjustments. I grabbed some glue and poured it on the seats, took the cement and put it all over the handles so you could no longer open the doors, and than took all the mud I could find from outside, put it in a huge bucket and than inundated the car with mud. I was pleased for the moment, until I heard someone coming for me. I froze and realized what I had done. Another key tip, never do something out of fear either. I bolted out of that garage so fast you'd never even known I was there. Anyway I ran and ran and ran with absolute no intention of going back. I was too scared too now. Before it had been about pride and anger but how quickly the tides had turned. Now it was about humiliation and fear, and those were truly my worst nightmares.

Remember like I said I'm a distance runner, but I also have a very good pace. I can go at a very nice speed for a considerable time, but with my adrenaline going like it was that day I must of broken a world record. I ran into the my friend Seth's Store to find it being packaged up. The sign outside read, "Under New Management."

"Hey what's the deal?", I asked.

"Yugi there you are", said Seth, "We thought we wouldn't get to say goodbye to you."

"Yeah man we got something to tell you", said Natasha, "Seth's moving and So am I."

"What", I exclaimed.

"Yeah we got into college man", said Seth. "She got into Juilliard, and I got into Harvard. Sorry dude."

Now first you're probably flipping over the fact that those two idiots got into some of the best schools in America. See everyone thinks that they're stupid, and nobody's home upstairs but the truth is, their geniuses. They comprehend things at an incredible pace and absorb everything in short amounts of time. So you can see where studying isn't a huge thing for them. All they have to do is read over the chapters on the way to school and badda bing badda boom they have nothing to worry about, they've aced the test.

But enough about them and their intelligence, back to me. I was so upset when I heard that they were going to college because that meant they were passing me by and leaving me. They were growing up and leaving me as a kid. They were going to do something with their lives and be successful, I didn't want to end up like that high-pitched kid going through puberty at the Burger King. I wanted to have a good job too!

Now example, Yami. What most people don't know is that he's studying to be an architect, which means he has money and will be able to support himself. And since we're inseparable he'll be able to support for me too. But that's not the problem, you see I want to be able to support for myself. I want to be able to impress people with whatever I do, like Yami. Plus I want to be able to do something with my life, and the fact that I was missing out on it's opportunity really hit me hard. And than to completely destroy everything, I heard Joey's voice calling out for me, and some for foot steps. So as you can imagine I sprinted out as quick as I could.

I ran into different stores and out of them, back and forth and through everything I could go through. Than I bumped into a group of teenagers my age.

And that's when I met Leo and his posse.

Leo Kennedy was anything from stupid. The man was genius. However he cut school and beat up kids for their lunch money. He was a smarty all right, but he didn't use his brains for school, he used them for other things. He was a senior a few years older than me so when we bumped into each other, I didn't take him as much as a threat despite his cold appearance. He was wearing a leather jacket with black jeans and black boots. He wore a tight black shirt that showed his muscles and strength. His short blonde hair covered in gel. His breath smelled of cigarettes one of which he was holding in one hand, and of beer, which was held in the other hand. He stood around six feet without the boots. Man he had a real tuff and tough looking appearance.

All of his group members dressed very similar to him. He had two huge guys with jackets standing up around him called Pat and Adam. Those were the bashers, the ones that do the dirty work and who also protect him. Than a person smaller than Leo who was lean and shifty was his thief, and cheater in gambles called Wes. He had a quick hand and could handle himself calmly in intense situations. And than there were three other guys that were just there for the joy ride who went by, Smokey, Thrasher, and Bombay. And than there was Popper. Popper was the communication guy. He spoke for Leo in gangs, because the leaders were too good to talk, and he whispered to Leo important information from the group whenever he was having a discussion. But seriously name your kid Popper and what do you expect?

He and his "friends" were leaning against a wall smoking and drinking, with a backpack. Let me tell you something about guys like this; they don't have backpacks. They cut school, and haven't even met half of their teachers, I doubt if they even have any of the text books, I'm not one to talk but I'm just saying that's all. It's also a reason why I was so easy to relate to them, but that'll come up later. So you might be asking why would these guys have a backpack? If you were street smart than you'd know that the contents contained spray paint, aerosol, money, needles, guns, switchblades, and drugs. I'd bet and won my bet that inside that very backpack it had all of those things to a large variety.

So as you can imagine running into a gang is never something you want to do, but I was so much in a hurry I was too stupid to realize my surroundings.

"Hey kid", said Leo briskly, "Whatch it ey?"

Pat and Adam stood forward ready to pound me.

"Hey sorry man", I said out of breath still not in tune with their reputation, "Didn't mean to bump into you like that. My fault."

Now this impressed them even though I didn't mean too. The fact that I wasn't scared of them, yet respected them, apologized and admitted I was wrong and not out of fear but out of morality impressed them a lot, but of course they wouldn't show it. They'd test me first.

"You out of breath kid", said Leo, "How come?"

"Being chased."

This interested them, because whenever they were being chased it was because they had stole something or ruined something. So as you can see this impressed them.

"Yeah, why?", asked Leo.

"I pulled a few pranks, and I'm too young to die."

Now this is what got me in, and I really wished I didn't get in. I had just showed them that I wasn't a good kid, and that I had a sense of humor. This enlightened them and they took it upon themselves to ruin my life.

"Hey you okay", said Leo "Come here. Anybody mess with you, we'll mess with them."

"Gee thanks", I said happily, "But I think I out ran 'em."

"Fast runner 'ey", said Leo, "You in good shape."

Now at first I found it odd that no one else was talking, but now I know that no one else speaks or interferes unless they have vital information to contribute to the conversation, and even then they only whisper it to Leo the leader, they don't come out and say it. See now that's Popper's job. Anyway I got used to that.

Popper went up to Leo and whispered something in his ear and than stepped back.

"So I heard about the party you threw", said Leo.

"Yeah", I said, "Got in huge trouble for that, still paying for it."

"What you talkin about", asked Leo, "How you get in trouble?"

"Got hit some, and thrown in a closet", I said somewhat embarrassed.

"Who did that", asked Leo who was now upset.

"My guardian", I replied, "It's his job, he takes care of me."

"Someone takes care of you", said Leo almost not believing what he was hearing.

"Well yeah, doesn't someone take care of you guys?"

"If someone took care of us, that meant we would have to follow their rules, and well we ain't a doin that. Sure we a got families and what not but that don't mean nothin. We don't a listen to them because we don't feel like it ya understand? We do what we want, and we don't let nobody push us around."

"Sounds like a sweet deal."

"It is. I'm a gonna have to show you what it a like bein free. You don't have to come home at night, and you don't a gotta do nottin you don't want to. You can get drunk, have sex, fool around some and than go screw everything but it don't matter because no one is going to tell you otherwise."

"Sounds good to me."

But the truth was I didn't want to insult them, not because I was scared of them, but I wasn't, but I should have been, but because I didn't want to be rude. Remember where I said I hate hurting people's feelings, and I want everyone to like me, well I have a real hard time saying no. And since I didn't say no, I humored him.

We as the group started walking around the mall going into various stores looking at various things. It hadn't occurred to me at the time that people were dodging out of our way and avoiding us as much as possible. We all walked together Leo talking to me in the front, Adam and Pat behind us, Wes to the side, and the other three placed in other spots.

"Hey nice talkin to you kid", said Leo.

"Oh, call me Yugi."

"I'll call you whatever I feel like."

See you don't tell people like Leo what they can or cannot do. It's just something you don't do, and I should have known from right then and there that I should have left and gone home.

"Um okay", I said.

"I don't like Yugi", said Leo.

"Um, well I'm outta names", I said.

Leo chuckled, but than told me that I don't speak unless I was spoken to. And that's when I was in the group.

"I'll call ya Die."

"Say wha", I said.

Pat hit from the back.

"Die man you don't talk without being talked to", said Leo, "But I don't like Die, I just got sick of it. Let's try Y-man."

I swear this guy must have really been off that day, but I wasn't one to agree. I wasn't the one who had seven foot guys hovering over me.

"Aight", said Leo, "I'm hungry. Wes go get some money."

"Leo", I said, "Don't we have money?"

That earned me a black and blue on my arm from Pat.

"Yeah", said Leo, "But we don't pay with our money. Anyway we need to earn some quick cash to pay off Jenkins to not rat on us. Any ideas?"

"Can I speak now", I asked.

"Yes", replied Leo.

"Okay well you got some paper?"

"Yeah".

"A pen or pencil?"

"Sure, Smokey get 'em those things."

Smokey ran into a drug store and quickly returned with those items.

"Okay that's all I need", I said.

I stood up on a bench and called out to everyone, "Caricatures of people! Come and see yourself as a cartoon! Or get yourself drawn as a portrait! Reasonable pricing!"

I sat down and waited. Soon two teenagers came by.

"Hey", said the teenager, "I have an art assignment due, and I'm supposed to draw myself. Care to help out?"

"Sure sit down and I'll do it for you", I said.

Leo dashed out and in a minute he returned with hundreds of kids who didn't want to do their art projects. They all waited around me intensely waiting to see if I was any good. Now I'm not good in many things like Yami and Seto, but there is one thing that I'm better than everyone else in, and there's one thing that I can always tell myself for confidence that I'm good in, and that's art.

I love to draw and paint. Everything that's artsy I love! Everything in art is a lot of fun, but my absolute favorite is cartooning. I love cartoons! And let me tell you it's a lot harder than it looks. Especially comic book style. That is real hard despite what anyone thinks, I'd like to see you try and draw those characters in the comics, they're hard! So don't tell me that I picked an easy category because I sure as hell didn't. Everything in art is real hard and complicated if you don't know what you're doing and so I hate it when people tell me, "Oh try something harder than that, you can do something much better if you apply yourself". I do apply myself but I just love cartooning. It's so much fun! But anyway I was caricatures. Those are a lot fun too.

This is where art and Leo come in. I decided to draw people, and since it worked back than I figured it would work now, and it did! It was pretty lucky that all those kids needed their art projects done and were willing to pay. And the long that had been formed made our business look real good. Soon enough I had my own easel to work on. And soon enough problems arose.

"The teacher is going to know that something is up when we all have the same perfection", cried one kid.

"Yeah", said others angrily.

But lucky for me and Leo I had an idea. I started apply different shading techniques, and used different types of styles for drawing. I used cartooning, comic book style, realistic, shading, textures, paints, everything I could think of I used. And it worked, not only for them but for us too because we charged extra for the different types applied.

At the end of the day we had made $998.00. Pretty good huh? Too bad I didn't get to see any of it. But that was okay at the time because I got my right to speak to Leo whenever I felt like it. I had unofficially been promoted. But of course with a promotion comes new responsibilities, and one of mine was my attire. I could no longer wear navy blue. So we went to the mall and got me a pair of black pants and black shirts. I also got some mousse and put my hair back like everyone else in the group.

"Well now you're definitely one of us", said Leo admiring his work on the new me. "Welcome to the gang".

That's when it finally hit me, they were a gang! It was like I knew the whole time but didn't want to face it. And to make things worse I was a gangster now, and again I really didn't want to hurt their feelings.

Oh yeah forgot to tell you guys, I got a monkey! One of the kids couldn't pay me with cash so he gave me one of the monkeys he had. Apparently the male monkey and the female monkey decided to get together and well they had baby monkeys, I got one! Anyway I had to make a decision about home.

See now comes the end of the day and I was real nervous on what I was going to do. All I had done was tell Yami that I was with Seth and Natasha. By now he would have realized that I had destroyed the garage on my rampage. I didn't feel like bailing, but I really didn't feel like staying with them. They were well gangsters and were absolutely pessimists. I'm an optimist, Yami's a realist,when put together we had a very good combination. But pessimists never really go. Pessimists don't ever have any fun; they're always looking at the negative. Boy I wasn't having fun at all!

But there was no way in hell I was going back home, so I stayed with the group. And then hell on Earth was displayed before my eyes. It began.

They brought me to a party where to get in you had to drink beer. They all did, and I not wanting to look like an idiot did it as well. Once we got inside I found many drunken people lying on the floor with a glossy look in their eyes. Many people shooting themselves with heroine, and others making- out so wildly I expected any minute for one of them to just pass out from lack of air.

We took a corner in the back and counted the profits one last time. They still couldn't believe how much they had in front of them. I thought that they would stop stealing now that they had all of the cash and they'd just act like regular people but boy was I wrong! They bought drugs with the money! All of the money they spent on drugs! Can you believe it?

"Whoa you guys are potheads" I asked.

That received me a huge slap across the back from Pat.

"Look", said Leo, "We use a bit of it, but mostly sell it to idiots for more than it's worth and make a profit. Understand?"

"Yeah", I replied.

"Here", said Leo offering me the drugs.

"Um", I said, "I'm not in the mood right now."

This time I wasn't afraid of hurting their feelings, I was just plain out afraid. This was no poser gang, this was real, all of it and now I was a part of it. However you can't be part of it if you don't do drugs. So my answer didn't satisfy them. Of course they wouldn't kick me out, that's not the way it works, they'd just beat me up instead. So I quickly added on to my response.

"Can I have a beer instead", I said, "Feel like getting drunk."

"Oh okay", said Leo, now reassured.

Man let me tell you, never drink to get drunk. You get such a hangover it's not even funny. I woke up around two still drunk, and found myself being pushed by the group members to get out of the place because the cops were coming. I vaguely remember this, all I do recall is sirens and flashing lights. Someway we got out of there, but not before Seto's cop buddy catching me. As you can imagine this didn't go over well when he told Yami, but that's later in the story. So to begin with I was in huge trouble from the garage incident, running away from Joey, not coming home, and than the cop.

I was now at the playground with my new "friends", and remember we're all drunk.

So somehow we ended up destroying the place with spray cans. They told me to draw a lot of things, which I did. Of course none of it came out right, but at the time it looked like it had. I look back at it now and I don't think I could have drawn a stick figure right. Anyway after we got sick of that, we did a little bit of drag racing, and than pretty much collapsed at the park. Not the playground, but the park. I don't remember much of that night or else I would go into it with details. But don't worry there's a lot more of that, that will be mentioned in detail because it happened again only that I wasn't drunk. Speaking of which let's get back to the topic.

We all woke up with headaches but nothing like mine. They knew that they were going to get hangovers, I didn't. Every stupid bird chirped sent me in a dizzy spell. Finally though it wore off and we were back on the road again.

We met up with another gang that had apparently getting in on Leo's turf. I thought it was very animal like for the two gangs to have territory and be so, so, so. well territorial but they were. The fight didn't last long, since most of their men were jailed after the cops came and got them last night. But there was still a fight. We all ended up with cut skin, and black and bruises. That impressed Leo more and so I soon realized I was never getting out of this gang.

At the time I was scared, very scared. In the last few hours I had done things that I had never done in my life before. I got drunk, ran from the police, vandalized a kid's hangout, and fought in a rumble.

This wasn't me wanting some attention, and some social interaction anymore. I wanted to go home because I was real scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me if I stayed with this group, the future looked grim if I stuck with this path. I wanted to go home, and see Yami. I wanted him to embrace me in a huge hug and tell me everything was going to be okay and not to worry, like when I was a kid. But than again I didn't want to go home to everyone else. I got sick again after getting so upset. No one cared, or even thought anything of it.

I just wanted to go home, but I just wanted to be with Yami. I wanted this nightmare to end. I didn't want to go back to Tea and Seto and all of them, heck I couldn't go back! I didn't want to stay here either with the gangsters. I was stuck. But I knew that if I stayed with the gangsters things would only worsen.

Sometimes I hate being right. But I couldn't go back, I just couldn't.

(end of chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!!! Please enjoy :)

Chapter 6: Trouble

_'NARRATION CONTINUED BY YAMI '_

When Yugi didn't come home that night it finally hit me that something was wrong. I admit I was a bit clueless when he ran out of the house, and I admit that I just assumed that it was him blowing off steam. However when Joey and Seto went after him I naturally assumed they found him. They were after all gone for five hours! I thought that they would have called if something was wrong! Well to them that wasn't wrong.

Okay I am a bit over protective.

I was overwhelmed, with anxiety. I took it as a personal offense to myself that I had let this happen. But not only that I was so worried about him, I was worried about me. I was real scared that something might have happened to him.

And then I received a phone call from the police and soon my emotions went on a roller coaster. He told me that Yugi was seen with a gang. My heart stopped. Anyway he continued to say that this group was bad company and that I should try and get him out of there.

I had thanked the officer and hung the phone up. But the truth was I had no way to contact him. I didn't even know where he was. So now I wasn't scared for his well being, but scared of his future, and mine. Selfish? I know it was.

I informed everyone else shortly after when I had my speech return to me. They seemed as shocked as I, but said nothing. They didn't know what to say, and I'm glad that they kept their mouths shut. I was real appreciative of the silence.

Now around five we all stumble into the living room and watch the news, all of us even Yugi. Yugi usually ends up making fun of everyone on the screen but it's okay because we're all together and being informed of everything that's going around.

Tonight was no different; we all met up in the room and listened to the news. I thought I was going to have a stroke as Yugi's pictured flashed up.

"And in later news", said the annoying broadcaster, "The young Duelist Kingdom champion, Yugi Motto has left his home and friends to join the Black Hawks, a gang of Domino City Teenagers. First his behavior started off when he through a party in hs friend's mansion. Then it just escalated. We are not sure of the middle information but we do know that he has gained around one grand for the gang, and aided it in their juvenile delinquent behavior. His whereabouts are unknown, we fee-"

Duke flipped news off, "Okay that's enough of that."

"He did what", I screamed. "Delinquent behavior? One grand? He's dead!"

I stormed into my room and slammed the door; I had no intent of talking about my problem with any of them. But things just seemed to keep getting worse. You know that feeling when you get when you're all alone? The feeling between shock and sorrow; like you want to cry but you don't think you can move? Well that's what I felt like.

Sure I said I was angry and truth to be told I was. But I was scared, man I was so scared because I didn't know what to do next. For once in my life I had no idea what was going to happen. I'm organized, and practical like I said. For me everything has to have a purpose and an explanation. I wasn't always this way, but that's what happens when you're in charge of another's life.

But again I'm drifting off the subject. Minutes later Seto was knocking on the door, all white in the face.

"What do you want", I spat.

"Look I know you're upset and shouldn't be bothered right now", said Seto, "But I just got a call from the cops. Yugi was again spotted with the gang."

"Thanks for the update", I said sarcastically.

"Yami wait", he said, "He was -um doing crack."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm real sorry man. I know what you're feeling right now and-"

Then things just exploded. I didn't mean to start yelling like I began to , but I just couldn't stop, all I wanted to do was crawl up and pretend this never happened.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling", I screamed back. "If it weren't for you, Yugi would still be here right now!"

"Excuse me", shot back Seto.

"You just had to keep on picking on him, didn't ya? You just had to keep on going, after and after him. No matter what he said, you had a contradiction! No matter how upset he was, and whatever reason he had to be upset it wasn't good enough and he was a baby. Well look now Seto! Words hurt a lot, and they can cause a lot of things to happen. All of you are to blame for this, you all hear me? All of you! You people are all nuts!"

"Yami you're losing it", said Seto, "Just breathe nice and slow an-"

"SHUT UP!"

I slammed the door in his face. Believe it or not we were still buddies. I mean we weren't fighting. He wasn't even mad. Sometimes people just need to blow off steam so they take it out on people. They don't mean to, but it just happens. Seto knows me long enough to know that I wasn't mad at him and that he shouldn't hold any grudge against me for that.

It just didn't seem right though. Yugi was the person whom was always so carefree and happy. But now look at him! You can imagine how upset I was. I was very upset. Man I just wanted to die right then and there.

It was around eight when I decided that I was real hungry. So I got up and left my solitary confinement to go and eat. I found Joey, which I was glad for. Joey and I always connected. He always knew what to say, and I don't mean emotionally. I mean truthfully. He was always honest, yet had a touch of not rubbing it in my face. There are some people that you can just talk to, and he's definitely one of them. Another lesson to learn, never judge a book by its cover.

"Hey", he said casually, "Want some rice?"

"Rice? By itself? Is that what you're eating?"

"Well not exactly by itself. I have some other food groups in here too."

"Like?"

"Chocolate chips, peanut butter, ice cream, and believe it or not grass."

"That is disgusting. And did you say grass?"

"Speaking of which, I hear Yugi has been doing grass lately."

"Yeah. So what do you think?"

"Peer pressure."

"Huh?"

"There's no way in hell Yugi would do that on his own."

"Oh."

"Look Yami, things happen. Things you and I can't control. But you shouldn't take this as an offense."

"Oh?"

"And you shouldn't use this so called "offense" as a disguise."

"Come again?"

"You're emotions that you're sending off, keep saying that you're upset because you let Yugi down. But personally I think that you're scared."

"Scared of?"

"Do we really have to play these mind games? I thought we knew each other better then that, and we trusted one another."

"Okay okay, you're right, I'm scared of the future."

See what'd I tell you? He knows everything. And he has a way of saying it. I mean a lot of times in conversations that result in anger, if you were to look at the causes its not always so much of the words as it is the way the words were said. For instance if you were to say something like, "I think that dress looked better on the model", as a joke when you're friends asks you what you think, then its okay. But if you say it really rudely, than wa-la pure hell. Especially for girls, geez you don't want to get in the middle of a girl fight. It's just not right.

"So Yami", said Joey, "What are you more afraid of?"

"What are my options?"

"Yugi is in a gang doing mafia things, or him running away?"

There was a deep silence, and I knew Joey was uncomfortable but he'd never show it. He pulled off this whole casual thing very well. Like you know how some girls can pull of the "natural" look? Well Joey can pull of the "casual" attitude on really personal subjects. The silence grew as I thought about all of the things that I feared for myself and my brother.

"Why can't he just talk to me", I said while standing up and banging my fists upon the table.

"Easy Yami."

"NO! We are closer than that! He should know that he can always talk to me and furthermore that he can come home! He's scared to come home, Joey! Why? I mean obviously something's wrong here. Does he truly think I'm just going to scream at him and not even give him a chance to say what's wrong?"

"You want my opinion?"

"YES!"

"I think that you shouldn't have yelled the first night when Yugi through a party."

"WHAT?"

"He was upset then, but none of us, including myself bothered to find out what was eating him and what provoked him to do something out of the blue like that. We were all too busy upsetting over our precious crap."

I fell back into my seat.

"So when I punished him for missing a duel."

"It didn't help any."

"But I-, it was so-. Aw man I really screwed up."

"Then fix it."

"How?"

"I don't know. You'll of think of something to get through to him. And we'll have him back safe and soon, okay?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time Seto's cop buddy sees him he's going to give him his options. Either arrest him for pot possession or let him come home."

"Great. Speaking of which why wasn't he arrested?"

"Oh, he was caught on camera."

"Wonderful."

"Relax Yami. Look at it this way. Things can't get any worse."

But man was he wrong.

"Um Yami, Joey", said Tristan, "I think you should come and have a look at this."

"What is it?", asked Joey.

"Um well.., here I'll turn the TV on for you."

We have a TV in the kitchen, why? Because we just do.

"We are reporting live from Domino City Mall, (the broadcasting was being done in a helicopter). Here two gangs, The Black Hawks and The Devil's Associates have declared war on one another; a fight consisting in guns and knives. The cops have failed at all efforts to breaking up the fight and being held at gun point to not interfere. Seven teenagers have been shot, one including The Duelist champion Yugi Motto who apparently was trying to bring peace to both sides, and is now stuck in a fire inside one of the shops that has been recently set on fire caused by the guns. And no- "

Tristan turned the TV off.

"To the car", I said as soon as my speech came back to me.

This time it didn't come back so easily as the last. The reset did as told of them, and kept silent awaiting.

NARRATION RESUMED BY YUGI

"Okay rewind! Now last time you saw me I was drunk, and not returning home. Well a lot of things happened in the meantime! Let's get you caught up. We were all eating our pizza's not hurting anyone when two members of the Devil's Associates passed by us and "accidentally" spilled their scorching hot coffee's on us.

"WHY YOU ASS", exclaimed Leo jumping up.

"Um opps", said the two mockingly. The walked away thinking on harm would right.

Pat and Adam were on them in a minute. They pounded their faces in, all bloody and black and blue. But what they hadn't realized was they were pounding on the brother and cousin of the leader of the group. So as you can see there was a huge mess.

A little later we received a huge hit from the group, and were deeply wounded. We ended up running and successfully hiding. Harley's pride was now hurt, he had a very well known reputation for never walking away, never less running like a rabbit away from it's hunter.

Now remember I said he was smart? Well he knew that doing something impulsive was stupid. And he also knew that he wouldn't be able to walk if he and the D.A.'s had a big bash out. So he formed an alliance with a few other gangs that hated them. And so word got around and the gangs that hadn't been invited to fight by our gang were quickly invited to the D.A.'s

Okay let's just fast forward to the fight. The D.A.'s and their new teams were on one side, and us on the other.

"Y-Man", said Leo, "What do you think we should do? Attack their biggest guys with our biggest guys or have our biggest guys get as many little guys as possible."

"I think you should make peace", I replied quite sick of this entire thing.

"Y-Man", said Leo, "That's not cool, and I ain't appreciatin that tone of voice."

"Who do you think you are, my mother" I said as confident as him, "Look this is ridiculous. Most people who have petty fights keep the fight petty. No where are guns included in their schemes. Let's stop being weird and pretending to be tough and let's be a little more realistic."

"Y-Man I'm not a likin this vibe."

See he ain't hitting me because I got one grand in, and I'm his right hand man. And his "men" aren't going to intimidate me because truth to be told they were shaking and wishing for their momma's.

"Oh come on! You're going to get your friends, and other people who haven't seen enough of life killed over a coffee spill? We're kids! If you want to pursue a career in the mafia go right ahead, but consider something, putting this all in perspective are you such a great leader? People who fight with guns and are willing to get themselves killed as well as their friends and others usually, no always have extreme reasons for doing so! For example, they killed your family because of your ethnicity. That's something to act stupid over. But you keep blowing things out of proportion. You know what people like you are called? Drama kings."

He was so in shock that I had said that he couldn't even speak, heck he couldn't even figure out what do say or how to handle my behavior.

"MEN", said Derek, (the leader of the D.A.'s), "You might die today! But it'll be worth it! You will have defended your pride and you're honor! KILL TH-"

"Who do you think you are", I called over to the team walking in the middle between both teams, "Brave Heart? You got to be kidding me! This is ludicrous! You all do realize that this fight started over spilled coffee?! I mean you two mighty leaders might think you're so great, but you're a piece of crap! Who's going to get hurt today? You? No! You're men, you're going to be the ones barking out orders, so how dare the both of you tell them to execute such peril, and horrendous crimes! Speak of which, look at your so-called 're warriors! They're scared to death! They don't want to die! They know damn well that someone is going to die today. That's what guns do; they kill! They take the life of someone else! Only God has the right to do that. Not you! You're men are babies crying our for their mommies and praying for their life! And don't get me wrong, they are scared to die, and to get hurt, but they are more scared to kill another! Living with the murder on your shoulders every single day! This fight doesn't concern them! They don't know the people whom which they are to kill! Killing someone, is usually because of personal reasons. It doesn't make it right, but that's usually the cause. And look here at this situation, they don't even have a reason!! And give me a break, you're personal reason is over spilled coffee?!! Are you people serious? Come on now, let's put this in perspective! And let's get back to my fear point, the thing that they are most scared of, is failing in this "mission" and having to face their so-called friends, you the leaders. If they survive today, they will either kill or get killed by you! Are that what friends do? Is that what a team is?"

I stopped to re-consider the definition of team. I was one to talk. I had no idea what it meant to be a team lately. I had indirectly trashed my friends personal stuff, yelled at the people who had become my family, and fought with a person who I had known all my life. I felt kind of sick. I had made a lot of mistakes, and for once I couldn't count on Yami to come to the rescue.

But during this time of reflecting a shot went off. At the time we didn't know who had shot it off, or which leader had their time fire but chaos started from there. Apparently a nearby shop was being robbed from gunpoint. But the two alliances thought that it was the other team firing at them. So missiles began to soar, and me being the idiot was right in the middle of it. I was the first person to go down.

I got hit in the upper arm. I was lucky, it could have hit my head, or chest and then it would have been game over for me. See how optimistic I am? I can always find the positive, but when I'm with my friends all I can ever do is focus on my negativity and friends aren't supposed to do that. Anyway more on that later.

The next few things were a blur of red. However even these creeps knew the rules, you don't hurt a man who's down. It's just one of those things you don't do. I couldn't defend myself or attack them so they left me alone. I crawled out of the line of fire, as best as I could. But sometimes I just have really bad luck. It was lucky for me to still be alive but really unlucky for me to slither into the store that had been robbed. The robber didn't want any witnesses, (he didn't consider the gang a threat since they were so wrapped up with themselves) so he decided to kill everyone. He threw a can of gasoline in the store and threw a match in. Badda bing badda boom you have you're basic blazing fire.

I distinctly remember now that all I was thinking was that I was going to die without Yami's forgiveness and that he was going to have to live with my death like this his entire life. That was all I could take. I fainted in the store.

NARRATION RECOMMENCED BY YAMI

My main priority was to get my aibou out of that building and return him home, safe and sound. However the police had other ideas. They begged us to help stop the massacre and then the fire department would be able to help Yugi. I was completely against it, but Joey convinced me that none of us had the experience of a rescue worker to rescue Yugi and the only way to help him was by stopping the fight, which is exactly what we did.

We drove the car inside the middle of the fight with our guns out. The teens got scared enough and ran out right into the police's trap. The firefighters were in getting the fire out. The punk that set the fire happens to be in the custody of the Domino City Police Department in case you're interested.

But that's a happy note, (to me anyway) and happy was the last emotion I could think of. It was extremely upsetting. Blood everywhere, mothers shrieking as their children were hauled away by either police cars or ambulances, teenagers young kids being covered up and being pronounced dead. It was a horrible sight. Tea threw up from it. Being a woman she could sympathize easily with the mothers and therefore had more of a shock than us men. Anyway it was even more disturbing for me anyway when the pulled Yugi away on a stretcher and had a mask over his mouth. It was the most traumatic scene I think I've ever been placed in.

His right sleeve, (where he had been shot), was drenched in blood, his left side of his left side of his body up to ribs was badly burned, and that moaning, ugh I couldn't take it. My legs caved in; lucky for me Seto caught me. I'm lucky to have a friend like that, even though sometimes I wanna kill him.

"Come on Yami", he said softly, "Let's go to the hospital, okay? We'll get custody of Yugi as soon as possible."

"He's going to be okay?"

"Uh I don't know but um-"

"TELL ME!"

"Yami get a hold on yourself! He's probably fine, he got shot in the arm, so I think he'll be okay ,you're just going to have to wait and see like everyone else. Okay?"

I nodded and agreed. I got in the car, this time Seto drove.

A/N: Please review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7 Home Again

A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews!!! :D

Chapter 7: Home Again

NARRATION TOLD FROM YUGI

I woke up in the hospital around 5 a.m. It was still dark out and so it took me a while for my eyes to adjust. When they finally did, I found myself in a private room accompanied by my friends sleeping in different spots. Tea was sleeping on the couch and looked quite cozy and comfortable despite the small size of the couch. However Yami, Joey, and Seto did not look so snug. They had their necks leaned over the top of the chairs, and their bodies sprawled on the chair trying very hard to make themselves at ease.

I myself as I said was in the hospital bed with no shirt on, but still my jeans. I had a huge bandage over my arm, where'd I been shot, but nothing else seemed to have been treated. I seemed to be in pretty good condition. I had no shoes or socks on but that didn't matter. In case you haven't noticed already, I'm incredibly impulsive, I don't think things through, and I don't learn from my mistakes. The first thing I thought when I woke up was, "Wow Yami made the doctors keep me alive so he could kill me."

Emotionally I was pretty much stable despite being shot in a ring of fire.

But that was me dealing with the wound, not me dealing with Yami. Yami was the biggest thing on my mind at the time, I completely disregarded everything .

I got out of the bed and crept over towards the door. Yeah okay I was planning on running again. I told you, impulsive. But I'm not taking all of the credit on this, I was kind of woozy from the painkillers, and the sleeping gas and to be quite frank it hadn't all worn off yet. So of course the first thought that came to my mind as a solution to get out of Yami's death trap was to run. I don't remember much of this because I wasn't exactly in my right mind but I do remember is that everyone woke up quickly. I must have tripped over something or other. Anyway Yami knowing that I wasn't exactly "all there" was real gentle and kind with me.

He stepped in front of the doorway and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey where you going?", he asked.

"Away", I said somewhat drunkenly.

"Why's that?"

"Kill me Yami will."

"What?"

"Yami me dead want."

"Huh?"

"Go, me go."

"Hey,why don't we go over here, back in bed."

"Want no bed me want."

"Come on Yugi."

He turned me around and gently made me walk in the direction of the bed.

"With you stay me?"

"Yeah sure of course."

We both sat down in the bed. Someone must have turned a light on because I distinctly remember everyone's face in the room. They were all concerned, which shocked me. Well obviously not at the time. But after I thought about it, it shocked me a lot because I thought that they would be furious, not concerned to make sure I was okay. It's kind of touching to know people care about you, especially when you thought they hated you.

Anyway Yami and me stayed in the bed together, and eventually I drifted off. I woke up around ten, and once more I woke everyone up. This time I was in my right mind, but my right mind isn't exactly as mature as it should be.

I woke up, saw everyone and screamed. I didn't want to be killed by them. At the time I didn't even remember what had happened at five. It took a lot of convincing from Yami afterward that it actually had happened, but then I remembered everyone's looks so I'm pretty sure he didn't make it up. Anyway as soon as I opened my mouth I regretted it. I brought my hand to my mouth as if to stop the scream. But it was too late; everyone was already up, including Yami.

Now you probably think that Yami is going to be all sweet to me, because of before, but ha! He was only gentle because I was out of it. He went back to his regular self real soon. Him lying right next to me made him the first one to wake up. I saw him, and I really panicked.

So I was impulsive and darted for the door. I swear if the window had been in front of me I would have gone for that too. Yami tackled me before I even reached it though, and in a sec I was in his famous pin.

"Not so fast", said Yami, "You're not going anywhere."

"Ugh", I cried, "Get off."

"Fine", said Yami, "But you're coming with."

He picked himself and me up. He roughly spun me around and quickly had his hands on my shoulders in a tight grip. He looked straight into my eyes and brought me into a deep hug. I hugged him back. I had really scared him, and man I felt bad. I even think he was holding back tears. But I didn't feel bad for him too long.

"Let's go home", he said.

"Whoa", I said, "Don't I need to stay in the hospital, you know because of this whole gun thing?"

Your lucky that Seto's medical staff are more qualified to take care of you." replied Yami."The only reason you're here is because we needed immediate facilities, and we didn't have time to get you to our place because we were wrapped up in a gang clearance."

"Aw man", I grunted.

This was not good, not good at all. On the way home everyone remained quiet. No one said a word, man you could have heard a pin drop. It was deathly silent. It scared me silly. When Yami doesn't talk it means he's thinking and that is never good. Plus no one saying anything wasn't too good either. I had no idea whose side they were going to take, although deep down I already knew that they would side with Yami. We all piled out of the car and into the kitchen. Then it hit me that they wanted to talk, all of us! Not just me and Yami in some room discussing crap, or him beating me up good, they all wanted a piece. Well I had had a rough week, and I had had enough of everyone demanding crap from me so.I lost it. I screamed as loud as I could and bolted out of the room as fast as lightning. But Yami once more tackled me, and somehow despite the kicking and screaming got me in my seat. But there was no way in hell I was giving up, not without a fight anyway, I was set on not talking and not being yelled at.  
I kicked the table making my chair go out, but Yami held that grip on me, but I wasn't done yet.

I tried standing up, but Yami just sat me back down again.

"Everyone sit down", he said calmly, "We'll wait."

"UGH", I screamed, "NO!"

With all my energy I rocked the chair until it fell onto the floor. Yami had to let go to miss being hit, and in the process I ran, but somehow Yami still caught me, and sat me back down in that chair.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS", I was screaming and everything that I could think of.

"Just sit everyone", said Yami, "He can't scream forever."

"WATCH ME", I shouted back.

Yami quietly whispered something in my ear, which I know everyone was straining their ears to hear, but lucky for me they didn't.

"Yugi stop this", he said. "We have to talk about this, because if we don't this is going to eat you alive, not me you. Now calm down."

"No", I whined.

"Yugi", he continued, "I am your friend Yami, you are my friend Yugi. Make sense?"

"What?", I said.

"Does that make sense to you, that we're friends?"

"What are you trying to get at"?

"Just answer the question."

"Yes I get that we're friends." "Good, now I'll get whatever you're going to tell me as easily as you got that."

"I'm not talking", I shouted.

"Keep believing that. Now settle down, because if you don't you're going to be all edgy and screwed up. Remember when you broke that window? Well I hate to tell you something but I knew the whole time even though you blamed it on the kids down the street and I pretended to believe you. I waited until the truth finally caught up with you; remember how tense you were? You're going to have to talk about this eventually, and it's not all bad."

"Not all bad?"

"Well most of its bad, pretty bad, yeah bad, but there is something I'd like to congratulate you on", said Yami loud enough for everyone to hear.

He walked away from my chair, (yeah he left me unguarded), and brought back six recent newspapers and slammed them in front of me on the table. Each one's headline talked about me and that speech I gave, (see sometimes impulsiveness can be good), and each talked about me stopping the gangs. Then he through down a few more papers of the later days, all which had articles about me becoming a gangster.

"I'm not so proud of these", said Yami, "However these six right here, good job. But that's not the point, we'll discuss this later. Now we have more important things to discuss."

I slumped back into my chair; this was not going to be easy.

"Now I am going to ask you a question", continued Yami, "And I want you to answer it. I want the truth Yugi, no lies you hear me? Even if I won't like the answer I want to hear it if its true."

I did not like the sound of that.

"Did you drink, and do drugs?"

I looked away, as my eyes slowly filled with tears. There was no way I could lie to him. There are some people you just can't lie to, and I don't mean they'll find out, I mean you physically, and emotionally can't bring yourself to lie to them.

"Yugi, answer me."

I kept my glaze on the side of the room; just because I couldn't lie to him didn't mean I wasn't going to talk. But that all changed very quickly when he took my beak and made me look at him.

"Yeah I did", I choked out, and breathed ready for the impact.

Surprisingly however, Yami didn't scream or anything. He actually did a funny thing.

"Good", he said.

"Huh", I asked.

"I knew all along that you did that stuff", said Yami, "The police called me, and if I didn't hear it from them, I'm sure I could have read in one of these papers. You know how the papers advance into things even if it wasn't revealed. Anyway I was just testing you to see if you'd tell me the truth."

"So I'm off the hook?"

"Are you kidding", snickered Yami, "Let's re-cap shall we? First you break every rule possible in the house, then you skip a duel, then you trash the garage, then you run away, then you join a gang and in doing so you do drugs, drink, vandalize and whatever else that you shouldn't have been doing I'm sure. Then you get yourself in a gang fight for hanging out with the wrong type of people. And to top that all off the hospital gave me this monkey, and said it was yours, and if you're wondering it's in the infirmary as we speak. And to boot you now ask if you're off the hook?"

"But I told the truth", I protested.

"Yugi, that's all fine and dandy but that still does not excuse the action. The action was inexcusable and the truth will not defend it."

I groaned. When I'm in trouble normally Yami is the one that has to punish me, and trust me I know my guardian. He'll punish by hitting me or pushing me and that's fine, but if he wants to talk about it. Man oh man am I in trouble. I'd rather him kill me physically then sit through him talk. Its not that he's boring, but he just has a way of bringing every little thing and then finding the psychological route behind it. It's gets annoying that he can be this smart, and be this lawyer like. You feel like you're in court, (not that I've ever been in that one time doesn't count!) And to top that off I was still kind of unstable. I mean I was just shot! Plus I was still debating who I was, and what goals I had for myself. It's hard to have everything. Nothing to dream for, nothing to earn. That's the scariest feeling of all; when you have everything.

"Yugi", said Yam, "What is going on with you? I want to know right now. Is it something someone did? Is it because you're bored? What? If I find out that this is connected to you trying act like some hoodlum because you thought it was cool when you saw it on TV I swear Yugi you won't be watching TV till you're-"

"SHUT-UP", I screamed, I was choking on words, but they came easily. "It has nothing to do with that! You want to know the truth? I'll give it to you! I can't stand anything anymore! I need friends; I need someone to relate to! I need a life that doesn't involve fans,and practices. Okay? I did it because it was real! It was something different. And most of all it wasn't professional!"

"Yugi", said Yami, "What?"

"You people are so confusing", I yelled, "Sometimes you treat me like a kid, and other times you treat me like a professional adult. WELL PICK ONE! I'm not a closet that has different coats for you to pick out on different occasions! It's so confusing! If I'm a kid, fine, then treat me like one! If I'm an adult in your eyes that's fine too. But don't you people dare screw my head and think that you can have me work like an adult and not gain the same amount of respect and treat me like a kid. It doesn't work that way!"

"Yugi", said Yami, "Calm down."

"No", I shouted back, "I work just as hard as everyone else and deserve the same respect!"

"Yugi", shouted Tea, "Look what you did over the last week!"

"You really don't know when to shut up do you", I said, "You just got to keep going like a dog! SHUT-UP! I'm not afraid of you people anymore! Okay? I don't care whether you approve of what I say or think anymore! Because now you terrifying and anyone else has truly lost its appeal and effect! So bring it on bitch!"

"YUGI", shouted Yami.

"NO", I shouted back, "I will not be treated like a child!"

"You're acting like one", yelled Yami back.

"Well I'm entitled to at least that", I snapped. "You, all of you are all on my back! I CAN'T TAKE YOU PEOPLE ANYMORE! I can't even deal with me lately! So guess what, even though I just 'love' to stay here and listen to you insult me I'm gonna jet into my room, yes MY ROOM, because I deserve a place to myself just like everyone else because I work just as hard. I bid thee well, now see ya!"

With that said I marched out of the room angry as a mother on a son for not calling her every week when he's off at college. I didn't catch the looks on everyone's faces, but I'm pretty sure I left the room with mixed feelings between everyone. But I just had to go back, right? I marched back into the room and over to Yami.

"Give me the keys", I said.

"Excuse you", said Yami.

"That's my monkey and I want him now!"

"Yugi we need to talk."

"No we don't!"

"Please Yugi I didn't know that you were feeling so screwed."

"Well now you do. I want my monkey."

"Yugi."

"Fine. You want to talk, okay let's talk. Tell me right now, what's my position and responsibility not to mention status on this team."

"Come again?"

"Kid or adult. Pick one. Which one am I?"

Yami bit his lower lip, not sure what to say. He looked away to everyone else seeking for an answer. Then it struck me, even he didn't know the answer. And see now this scared me. I was positive that Yami knew, I was positive that he could fix me out, but the fact that he didn't made me sick to my stomach. I fled out of the room, into my own room, and then through in the bathroom, (in my room there's a bathroom). Yami ran after me, soon followed by everyone else to find the door locked with no intention from for it to be opened.

He banged on the door as hard as he could, but I was firm on not opening it. After the kind of week I had, and the previous discussion I didn't care about anything anymore. Thinking was one thing I did not want to. I did not want to think about anything! I didn't want to think about my behavior, the gang, the shooting, and the fight. No more thinking. Lucky for me I had a large variety of new episodes on my favorite comedies to choose from which took the weight from my shoulders and put my mind at ease.

But then a commercial came on and I decided to go back to my Spanish. See now as I said I had everything, and everything isn't always good. No dreams, no goals, it's pretty scary,but I needed an individual goal, something that wouldn't share the glory from six other people who loved the spotlight as much as I.

So I took up Spanish. I told you I'm smart. Besides from drawing whenever I could, I would learn this new language. It was pretty cool. I loved pronouncing all the weird words, and I loved talking in it. It was a lot of fun! But that wasn't the only thing. I was also learning ASL (American Sign Language) and Braille, (Blind writing).

You see when I was reflecting on my life one day this commercial came on about learning languages and how good it is for you. Well it seemed like a great goal and if that little brat on the TV could do well then so could I! I took up Spanish from there, but had so much fun with that I wanted to try some other things too. I tried Arabic and although it's a great language it's not as much fun as Spanish. And at that time I just wanted fun. So I took up ASL, now that's fun, and easy!! There are twenty-six signs for the alphabet and then you can already sign! Very easy, but of course to get good you need the whole vocab, which is a lot of fun, especially to see how the sign originated. But I also wanted something else too and then I thought about all of those men room's that had those tiny dots underneath them. I wanted to learn that! And guess what.I did!

I kept the three beginner books in this box. It wasn't that big, but it was fairly noticeable. It was very important to me though. It was my goal, something that I wanted to achieve. Having everything is as much as it's made out to be. Luxury honestly sickens me, and the attention I get I most of the time do without. I needed that box though, I needed those books. That was all I had left of my sanity that was keeping me going. Something for me. Those books were more than everything to me. That project that I had made for myself gave me a goal, and something to achieve, a dream. It's stupid to have such a silly dream you might say, but to me that was all I had left of my sanity. I needed something to work at, and something that wasn't as professional as what I had already had. Something that wouldn't be as ugh as my life.

Not even Yami knew about it, and I guess it came to him as a big surprise when I started screaming over it. I frantically started looking for my box and found to be missing from my room. Now me being all unstable at the moment did not help the situation any. I completely lost it and broke into hysterics. I ran out of the room shrieking.

My friends flocked into the hallway quickly to find out what was wrong. I had tears streaming down my face, I was jumping up and down and shrieking. My friend came and embraced me tightly to stop the jumping and try to calm me down.

"Yugi what's the matter", he said loudly to out sound the screaming.

"Where's my box?"

"What box?"

"MY BOX! IT HAD BOOKS IN IT!"

"What?"

"YAMI!"

"What type of books?"

"BOOKS, MY BOOKS!"

See Yami is very good under pressure, and circumstances like these, and he's excellent with me. He knows exactly how to get he answer he wants and at the same time to calm me down.

"Okay Yugi, what about the books?"

"THEY'RE MINE!"

"Wait are you talking about that box with those three language books in them? Those are yours?"

"YES", I sobbed and fell to the ground on my knees.

Yami like a good friend went down with me and pulled me into his chest.

"Seto", said Yami, "That box that he's talking about is on my dresser on the top left, go get it."

"Why?"

"SETO", yelled Yami, "Would you get him his damn books?!"

"Okay sorry, going", said Seto.

Yami rubbed my back.

"Yugi", he said, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why did you take them?" I screamed.

"I didn't think they were yours", said Yami still keeping his cool, well with me anyway, "I mean what are you doing with language books?"

"You shouldn't have taken them", I screamed.

"You're right", he said, "You're absolutely right."

Seto returned with the box. I jumped up to get it. I hastily grabbed it out of his hands and examined the condition, and then made sure it had my three books. Everything was fine, just the way I had left it.

"Okay", said Yami talking to me like I was a maniac, "Is everything okay now?"

"NO", I shouted still crying, "Nothing's okay!"

With that I ran into my room and once more locked him out. He banged on my door, and yelled.

"YUGI", he shouted, "Let me in! I'm your friend for Pete's sake! Come on Yugi!"

I ignored him. I wasn't planning on letting him in anytime soon. I fell asleep on my bed crying. I woke up about a half an hour later to hear him behind the door, along with other voices.

"Yami", said Tristan, "Would you just give up? He doesn't want to be bothered."

"Yami", said Joey, "You want me to pick the lock?"

"No", said Yami, "I'm going to deal with him, my way."

He knocked on my door gently, "Yugi", he said, "I got some cookies, and juice boxes. Would you let me? I just want to talk to you, okay?"

I slowly opened the door till I could see a part of him. I didn't open it fully but opened just so I could get a peek. I was so tired that Yami could have just bust that door open from there with no problem but he didn't, he respected me, and boy did I appreciate that.

Anyway I saw everyone there huddled in a circle with Yami in the middle.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"Well", said Yami gently, "I got us some juice boxes, and cookies."

See there's the cookies again! Hehe, man Yami has addictions to them. I mean what did I tell you?

"Please Yugi, let me in."

"Are you gonna yell at me" I asked weakly, "Because if you are you're going to have to wait, because I'm really not in the mood."

"Well I was thinking", Yami said sweetly, "That if this had happened to anyone else that none of us would have yelled but tried to find out what was wrong, and why that person did it. Instead with you, we were wrong and treated you differently, and not the respect that you HAVE gained from all of us, and the respect you DO deserve. So pretty much, no yelling at all."

I opened the door and jumped in his arms. He hugged me back with one hand, (his other hand holding the tray of cookies, and juice boxes). Everyone stared at us, very much concerned; absorbing as much as they could as quick as possible. But I didn't care. In my mind they no longer had any control over me. I had yelled at them, screamed at them, and put them through hell and they had done nothing but left Yami to deal with me. Sure they were mad once, but madness is but an emotion nothing more . They hadn't done anything to me that was enough of a reason for me to have any disciplinary respect for them. Never less respect itself.

Yami walked with me into my room and through me on the couch in a friendly way. He set the cookies down on my coffee table and waited. There was a silence. I knew that he had the floor even though he hadn't said a word. Soon words came to his mouth.

"First I want to know how those language books come into this", he said.

I had actually smiled then. He didn't want to get into anything deep, just stuff that was bothered an ordinary person not knowing the details. I was reluctant to tell him, but knew that I would have to tell him anyway, and that he was my friend and that I truly could tell him anything without having to fear being laughed at or yelled at, (well most of the time anyway).

"They were my goal", I said dryly, "I needed a goal. I had too much, I needed something that I didn't have."

That was all I was going to say, and thankfully Yami knows when to shut-up and stop asking questions. Again there was a silence. He thought and registered my answer and how to respond to it that wouldn't end up with someone upset.

"I saw your monkey", he finally said.

I looked up at him anticipating whether I could keep it or not.

"It's cute", he said.

Again he stopped talking. "That's it", I cried dying to know whether the monkey would be staying with me.

"What?", he asked playing dumb, "Is there something more?"

"Oh come on", I shouted.

"Hmm let's see", said Yami still playing dumb, "I think that monkey is also furry. Ooh ooh I have another one! It's also tiny! I got another one, it's brown, and white, and-"

"STOP", I said, "Can I keep him or not?"

"Can", he replied.

"For real", I cried, "The monkey stays with me?"

"Yeah yeah", he said.

"Oh thank you! You're the best!"

"Yeah I know", he said.

I gave him hug, and intended on coming out of it, but couldn't bring myself to withdraw from my friend. Instead I rested on his shoulder. He moved his arm, drew me nearer and the slung an arm over me. He was ready to get me to talk. I was scared and I sure as hell needed to talk, but I couldn't do it alone, I needed to keep pestering me till it came out.

"So where'd you get the monkey", he asked. This was the beginning to get the answers he wanted, to get me talk about it.

"Yami", I said, "You know the story, I don't want to repeat it."

"Okay", he said simply, "What do you want to repeat? Emotions?"

"Yami", I said, "I'm lost. I'm confused, and I have a monkey. You do the math and tell me what you get because I keep getting 1+1=X."

"What's the matter", he asked me.

"You wouldn't understand", I said.

That was a lie, Yami understands everything. But he had never done anything stupid so at the time I subconsciously believed that he knew nothing of what I was going through.

"Try me".

"I have too much", I said dully, "I have too much of everything. Too much work, too much responsibility, but most of all too much accomplished goals, too much life experience and I'm only sixteen. That's the problem."

"Is that how those books came in?", he asked, "You wanted more of less?"

"Exactly", I replied, "I have no dreams Yami, and I'm stuck in this huge mess of being a kid or an adult."

He remained silent.

"See I told you, you wouldn't understand", I proclaimed with frustrated.

"Are you kidding me", asked Yami, "You think I of all people don't understand? You do realize who you're talking to right?"

This time I was silent.

"Yugi", he continued at a calm voice, "I understand perfect what you're going through. Leave it to me okay? I'll fix it."

He had said it so reassuringly that I wanted so very much to believe him.

"Aw Yami", I said, "How are you going to fix this? I mean come on. It's more than that too. I mean everyone is moving right past me. My friends are going to college while I'm stuck here. Everything is screwed, and I'm beginning to think that even you can't fix this."

"Am I your friend", he asked.

"Yeah of course", I replied.

"What does one plus one equal?"

"Two."

"Not X this time?"

"Well."

"See you know you trust me. Just leave this to me, and everything will be okay. Everything."

He turned the T.V on not giving me a chance to protest. I remember falling asleep against him, but remembering him telling me that everything would be okay."


	8. Chapter 8 The End

A/N: Thank You all for the reviews and the fav story/stories alerts and such :) I must a good author if Im getting all your wonderful support :) Anyway enjoy the last chapter :D

Chapter 8: The End

The next morning I awoke to me on the couch sleeping in my room. I heard a fight outside my room so I went over to my door and eavesdropped.

"He has nothing", shouted Yami, "Nothing at all. I'm sick of hearing you all gang up against him!"

A mumble of sorry's were then exchanged.

"Look I have to go somewhere to check a few things out", said Yami, "I'll be back, if he wakes up before then leave him alone. If I come back and he's not here I swear you're all dead. I'm through."

Then I heard Yami storm away. I bolted out of my room after him.

"Yami I called, "Where are you going?."

Yami turned around and sighed, "Hey, you're up I see."

"Yeah", I said, "Where are you going?"

"Can't say."

"Can I come, please?"

"Sorry Yugi. Stay here."

"Please!"

"No. Stay. I'll be back around noon, in the mean time take a shower, eat breakfast, and do whatever you do with monkeys."

I pouted, this was so not cool.

Everyone stared at me as Yami walked off. I just glared at them, and marched into the kitchen; Joey followed.

He poured some milk into his cereal bowl, and then passed the milk to me. I hastily took it from him.

"Your welcome", he said.

"I didn't say thank you", I snapped still agitated with everyone.

"Well you should have."

"Well I didn't."

"Well than la-di-dah."

"What?"

"What", said Joey innocently, "It's not like I destroyed this place, did drugs, got drunk, vandalized, or ran a circus around here."

I stood up violently and left, but he stopped me and pulled me back down into my seat.

"Hey wait up", he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but now I have your attention."

I said nothing.

"Look I just wanted to apologize."

I swear I looked at him like he had three heads.

"So I'm sorry", he said, "Now you can either sit here and eat your sad depressing cereal that's full of sugar with me or go march off mad."

I remained seated.

Okay so Joey was on my good side, but that was pretty much it. Everyone else I had no intention of talking to. They hadn't apologized and I wasn't going to let them get away with it. They apologized to Yami but not me? That got me mad. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. So I did what Yami told me to do, and after I was done I went into my room and collapsed on my bed.

I took a fifteen minute nap and then left. I made it quite clear that I was not talking to anyone in the group. And trust me I made it quite clear. Funny thing I didn't care about anything anymore. Honestly things that I had been working so hard at, like gaining respect from everyone no longer seemed important. Watching my story on TV where I would have normally been doused with self -pride, and become a huge show-off was now becoming rather irritating. Things were different, and I couldn't control it. I couldn't control anything anymore it seemed, I was lost and confused . So I used my friends and blamed all of my troubles and I do mean all of my troubles on them. For instance that morning I tripped and I automatically blamed them.

Don't get me wrong my friends did lots of things wrong but not as much as I made them out to be. So pretty much I was a spoiled brat until Yami returned home. I knew I couldn't keep the act up with him, but I could at least try.

We were all in the kitchen like Yami had called us in. Everyone sat down on one side of the table leaving me with the other side all to myself. Yami through a questioning look at Seto who just merely shrugged him off. Whatever. I sat there waiting for Yami's speech.

"Um Yami", said Tea, "Could you pass me a napkin there is syrup all over here."

"Uh sure Tea", said Yami.

He took the napkins off the counter, passed them to me to pass to Tea. Well I through them at Tea, and well you can't exactly throw napkins. They fluttered all over the place like fifty-two pick up. I smirked at them as they aggravatingly picked them all up.

"Yugi", said Yami shortly.

"What", I snapped rudely.

He glared at me, but said nothing.

Seto got up. I tripped him as he passed.

Seto fell straight to the floor. I chortled.

"HEY", shouted Yami.

I said nothing but smirked at them. See they weren't going to fight me because to tell you the truth they were scared of me. They thought I was crazy and really going through something. They were afraid of the stupidity that I might pull, but truth to be told they felt bad for me. They really did, and I was really going to take advantage of that. Plus Yami told them all off this morning so they really "couldn't" yell at me.

"Yugi", yelled Yami, "That's enough!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." He grabbed my face and held a tight grasp on it, "Stop".

Well that was it for my brat charade. It was over, when Yami says stop, take it from personal experiences that you should stop. And if you don't well you were warned.

"Now", he said not ready to start a fight, "We are not going to accuse anyone of anything."

"Why not", said Seto glaring at me.

"Because we're going to be happy", said Yami gritting his teeth.

Kind of ironic huh? Anyway Yami continued.

"First and foremost", said Yami, "Yugi I'm glad to have you back, and if you ever do something like that again, you'll be seventy and still be paying off your punishment."

I rolled my eyes but we both know that I took him seriously.

"Now", he said, "Obviously there are problems here. Legally Yugi is a minor, making him not an adult. Therefore he will not be worked like an adult. In conclusion he can attend duels unless he wishes to do otherwise."

I swear I could have kissed him at that moment.

"Furthermore", continued Yami, "Yugi I know you're bored and that's one of the reasons you've been acting up, and I also know that things have been quite tedious around here so."

I studied at him trying to find out what his goal was, what was his aim?

"Now Yugi", he said, "This doesn't haven't to be the only solution there are many more, this is just one idea. Now before you get mad just listen to me okay?"

"Get mad", I said, "Why would I get mad, Yami what did you do?"

"I took your sketch book."

"WHAT", I yelled standing up.

"Hey easy", said Yami, "I think that all the pictures are fantastic." See now when I do drawings just for me, I'm kind of self conscious about them. I don't know if they are any good and I don't like people looking at them in fear of rejection. I especially don't like Yami looking at them because if he does and doesn't like them than there is really nothing that can do better than him.

"And while I thought they were fantastic", said Yami, "The college thought they were phenomenal."

"Huh", I said.

"Everybody", said Yami, "Yugi is a great artist. So I decided to apply some of his stuff to the dean of admission. I got an appointment this morning. She said she'd love for Yugi to attend the school if he wants even though he's under-aged. So Yugi this is for you."

He gave me a brochure of the art college.

"It's only 45 minutes from here", he said, "An hour's drive in total. Look it over, if you like it, than that's great and you can go for it. If you don't well that's fine too and we can figure something else that works."

I was too lost in thought to hear the rest of his little lecture. I couldn't believe it. I had gotten into an art school. This could not have been more perfect. I jumped up and hugged Yami.

"Thank you", I shouted.

"Your welcome", he responded putting me in a bear hug, "No problem."

I was about to run off and read about the college when he brought me back.

"Not so fast", he said, "We have a lot to talk about."

I groaned.

"Now listen", said Yami, "We could have a huge emotional "thing" right now, but I for one am not in the mood for it. Now let's start off with a clean slate. Everyone understand? We're all like family here, and we're going to get through whatever one way or another. Everyone understand?"

Now most people would think, "ya right this will never work", but for some crazy way, it did, and we're all happier than ever. Seriously though we're all real happy with the situation.

And let me tell you, college is great! The assignments are awesome! I even got to do this caricature of Yami as an angry bull. It was awesome and one of my personal favorites.

Anyway the first day I went I was shaking in the car, yeah everyone came. Yami gave me a hug of reassurance and sent me on my way. At first some kids were pushing me and making some jokes. But I'm good in situations like that and in an instant I had gained popularity by the misfortune. Since then things have been peachy!

THE END

A/N: Well what did you think? Review and let me know :D


End file.
